The present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for determining the temperature and orientation of a medium and, more particularly, a device, system and method for remotely determining the temperature and orientation of a medium.
Foodstuff temperature sensors, so-called meat thermometers, are well known in the art, and typically involve spearing the foodstuff with a probe configured to determine the interior temperature thereof, whereby said temperature is displayed on the device. As a result, such devices require a user to have visual access to the device, which may necessitate opening and re-opening an underlying cooking apparatus, e.g., the oven door, the lid of a barbeque grill and the like. Excessive opening of the cooking apparatus can have deleterious cooking consequences as well has be inconvenient and invite a burning hazard. Moreover, all such temperature sensors do not incorporate or analyze the orientation of the foodstuff. As a result, information regarding how long the foodstuff has remaining undisturbed, regarding how long the foodstuff has cooked on different sides, regarding how long the foodstuff has cooked in a specific region of the underlying cooking apparatus, and the like is not helpfully provided.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that remotely determines the temperature and orientation of a medium, such as foodstuff.